There is a growing emphasis on exercise and working out in order to maintain a level of fitness that is both healthy and acceptable. With the rising levels of obesity, diabetes, heart disease, and other medical issues that arise from lack of fitness and unhealthy body weights, many people are searching for better ways to achieve a workout. While having a gym membership can be beneficial, it can also be expensive and time consuming. People have begun to find alternatives to gym membership, such as working out alongside a video in the home. However, even working out alongside a video requires that a user have weights, mats, and other equipment that can be expensive and space consuming. Furthermore, workout videos require access to a television and possibly also a DVD player or other similar device, which is not always available particularly during travel.
Thus, a need exists for an exercise system or kit that facilitates the performance of one or more exercises in the home or elsewhere, that is easily portable, and that enables a user to achieve a full body workout.